When the Elevator Gets Stuck
by Melby7777
Summary: One day at the office, the elevator gets stuck with two of the workers inside. What exactly goes on inside the elevator when Kakuzu is stuck with his annoying boyfriend?


**When the Elevator Gets Stuck…  
author:** Melby7777  
**Summary: **One day at the office, the elevator gets stuck with two of the workers inside. What exactly goes on inside the elevator when Kakuzu is stuck with his annoying boyfriend?  
**Disclaimer: **Akatsuki is owned by Masashi Kishimoto  
**Note:** For my friend Hunter-chan's birthday. Also, this is kind of based a year after my soon-to-come story Fall Into Place takes place. It will be a while before that story comes out though.

* * *

Kakuzu sighed, running his hand through his stringy black hair. He had to go to work that day, and that meant he'd see Hidan again. The miser wasn't sure if he wanted to go to the office to see if Hidan was over had happened the night before.

He walked into the Akatsuki Organization building he worked in, heading over to the elevators. He would have taken the stairs, but he hadn't gotten much sleep the night before and Kakuzu's office was on the fiftieth floor. Damn Pein and his need to have such a huge building for the organization…

The elevator began to head up to the floor he needed to get off on, when it stopped at floor fifteen. Kakuzu scoffed, wondering who the hell would need to get on here—only Zetsu worked on this floor.

"Alright, thanks again Zetsu!" Hidan's voice sounded as the doors opened to reveal the zealot. Kakuzu right eye twitched a little when he turned to look into the elevator, his amethyst eyes widening before narrowing upon seeing him. He stepped into the elevator, standing at the banker's side aggravated. "Kakuzu…" He greeted, crossing his arms as the doors closed.

Kakuzu glanced down at him, his eyes still lightly twitching. "Hidan…"

It was silent in the square elevator then—Kakuzu mentally noted _possibly_ getting some kind of music to play in the elevators. This silence was killing him.

Finally—as the elevator neared floor forty—Kakuzu opened his mouth to speak only to have the elevator jerk around somewhere between floors thirty-eight and thirty-nine. Hidan looked around in surprise, grasping the side of the elevator to keep from falling over. Kakuzu did the same, glancing around as well. The elevator stopped completely, and the two co-workers glanced to one another.

"What the hell just happened?" Hidan asked, confused out of his mind.

An intercom came on then, and the two looked up at the speaker on the ceiling. "Attention passengers of elevator eleven, there seems to be a problem. Your elevator is stuck—quite possibly broken down, un." Kakuzu scoffed, mentally scolding himself for not taking the stairs. "Maintenance is on their way, but it may take a while, yeah. In the meantime, sit tight and wait." The blonde's voice cut out then, noting that Deidara had finished his little speech about the problem. Hidan growled, sliding down the wall of the elevator to sit there.

"Great…" He muttered, glaring over at Kakuzu. "Stuck in the elevator with _you_…"

Kakuzu rolled his striking green eyes as he sat down as well. "Don't think you're the only one dreading this…"

Hidan sneered, glaring at the wall to avoid eye contact with him. "I still haven't forgiven you for last night…"

"Do I look like I care…?" Kakuzu muttered in annoyance. Hidan glanced over at him, a blank expression on his face.

"Do-don't you…?" He whispered lightly, earning the miser's attention. Kakuzu stared at his hurt looking boyfriend before he sighed.

"I hate to admit it, but yes, I do care Hidan…" He murmured in replied, resting his head against the wall behind him. "I still don't see how you can get mad over spilt milk…"  
Hidan growled, sitting up straight. "I was _covered_ in the milk and you just _laughed_ at me!"

Kakuzu chuckled lightly. "You have no idea how wrong that looked…"

The zealot growled, his face turning bright red. "Shut up…" He muttered, crossing his arms over his chest.

Kakuzu smirked, moving a little to be closer to the albino. "Hey, Hidan…"

"What?" He snapped, not turning to look at Kakuzu. The miser smirked, crawling a little closer to the zealot.

"The way you looked…" He muttered, making Hidan gulp at the amount of lust in his voice. "With all that "_white stuff_" on you…" Hidan slowly turned his head to look directly into Kakuzu's prominent eyes. "It was a _complete_ turn on…" He whispered the last two words as his mouth covered Hidan's lips, taking in the Jashinist like it was nothing. Hidan smirked into the kiss, parting his lips to let Kakuzu's tongue invade his mouth. He groaned in elation, moving his hands to grab hold around Kakuzu's neck.

Hidan's body arched into Kakuzu's, and the miser moved to press him against the wall. Their kiss continued as the banker's hands clutched at Hidan's sides, pulling him closer to him.

The smaller man moaned into their kiss, his hand moving to grip at Kakuzu's hair, his head turning slightly to allow more access to his mouth. Kakuzu groaned a little as Hidan wrapped his legs around the miser's waist, their bodies touching in all the right places.

Kakuzu pulled away for a second as he moved down to kiss and bite at Hidan's neck, allowing the zealot to moan loudly and throw his head back in euphoric pleasure, biting his lip to hold back anymore moans. Neither noticed the elevator shake and begin to move, completely distracted by one another.

The banker moved his hand to begin unbuttoning Hidan's pants when a cough was heard. They both froze, their eyes widening. Slowly, they both turned to look at the now open elevator doors.

Pein stood in the doorway, a scowl on his pierced face. Konan stood just behind him, staring down at her two co-workers.

Further behind them were Itachi and Kisame, who both seemed amused at the two on the floor of the elevator.

"Kakuzu, Hidan…" Pein began speaking through clenched teeth. "I suggest you get up and get to work before I decide to _fire_ you for what was _about_ to occur in my elevator…"

Gulping the two co-workers stood, Hidan trying to flatten his white shirt. Kakuzu bent over to grab his brief case, and the two stepped out of the elevator, each with bright red faces.

Kakuzu walked off to his cubicle in silent, running a hand through his string black hair again.

Hidan watched his walk off as Pein and Konan headed back to their own offices. A cough from the other side of him made the albino turn to look at Itachi and Kisame, who were smirking at him.

"So Hidan… what _do_ you look like covered in milk…?" Itachi questioned, glancing back to the cubical Deidara sat in—who also happened to have a video feed of the elevator he'd just been in on the computer screen. Hidan's face turned crimson and he bit his bottom lip, making Itachi, Kisame and Deidara laugh full heartedly.

He scowled, flipping them the bird before storming off to his own cubical. "Ass holes…"


End file.
